A Promise To (Not) Be Gentle
by hopelessromanticauthor
Summary: River dresses up for Halloween for the Doctor with no plans to do anything. *smut*


**_A/N: Oh wow, never thought i'd write smut but here it is! I promise my next installment in my "Gallifrey's Everlasting Hope" series will be up soon! :) Happy late Halloween lovelies xx_**

_"Oh sweetie!" _River called down the corridor to the console room where her husband was waiting oh so patiently. It was Hallow's Eve and, even though they weren't going anywhere, she insisted on dressing up for him.

_"Yes darling? Are you ready?" _The Doctor checked his watch for no apparent reason, then looked up to see River standing by the console in the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen.

_"Uh, erm, River," _The Doctor stammered as he examined her. Besides the black shorts that mad his mind race, she also donned a low v-neck black shirt and a pair of black heels. She had handcuffs hooked to one of her belt loops and full makeup on.

_"What Doctor? I'm a sexy cop." _River did a little twirl and made a fake gun with her fingers, playfully pointing at the Doctor, who put his hands up. He began to sweat, wondering where this may lead, and decided to flirt back.

_"Oh? What's my offense Officer Song?" _He winked and stood up to walk towards River. He stood in front of her with his hands still in the air, going numb from lack of blood flow.

_"Shh sweetie. You have the right to remain silent remember?" _She put a sultry finger to his lips and winked. God she could really do him in anytime she pleased. With a low voice like that, he was putty in her hands.

_"Oh yes that's right. But as do you." _The Doctor kissed River before she could protest. With a plan in his head, he pushed her to the floor, leaning her against the underside of the console. While he was busy tasting River's mouth, She caught him off guard and flipped him, handcuffing him with his hands above his head to the console railing. Pleased with herself, she stood above him, legs on either side of his and hands on her hips.

_"Doctor you thought you would be using the handcuffs on me?" _She crouched down, pursing her lips. _"How foolish." _She booped his nose and placed her hands across her thighs.

_"What can I say River, your ways have rubbed off on me." _He smirked and she leaned in a little, giving him the perfect view of her golden cleavage.

_"Oh you dirty old man." _River claimed his mouth again and ran her fingers down his arms softly. Sitting in his lap, feeling his erection form, she slowly traced his collarbone, up his neck and a little behind his ears to make him shudder. She parted the kiss to take off his bowtie and place it between her teeth.

_"River, I have to take off my jacket don't I?" _The Doctor smirked, fire in his eyes and his voice low.

_"Hmm not yet darling." _River unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest. She ran a sultry finger down the middle, making the Doctor shudder and arch into her touch. She smirked and continued tracing until she reached his trousers. She slowly undid his belt and zipper.

_"Kick off your shoes Doctor." _River instructed, and the Doctor swore he heard her turn into a dominatrix with that phrase. He nodded and did as he was told. His hearts began to race as he saw her unbuttoning her blouse and letting her hair down from the bun she had it in on top of her head. God knows how much he wanted to run his hands through those golden curls and caress her breasts but he was in a bit of a bind there that River loved to see him in. She slid off his pants and boxers, and slowly caressed his erection, causing him to moan and strain against the handcuffs.

_"River please..."_ He breathed as she took him in her mouth and he moaned again, but louder. Her tongue glided from the base to the tip as she moved slowly up and down his hard cock with her lips.

_"Fuck Riv."_ He whispered, straining so much against the handcuffs, he feared he may break them in two. He arched his back so that she could fit more of him into her mouth. He would be tugging on her hair if he didn't have these accursed handcuffs around his wrists. All he could do was moan to encourage her to continue. River Song's mouth was a godsend, a fabulous gift made just for him from the heavens, and he enjoyed every minute he got with it. He bit his lip, about to cum in her mouth when she released his dick from her gifted mouth and sat again in his lap.

_"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun were you Doctor?" _River tilted her head, letting her fingers ghost across his chest. Her hair hung in her face and her breasts were practically falling out of that lace bra. The Doctor inhaled sharply at the sight and bit his lip again.

_"If the officer would be ever so kind as to release me, i would show her how much fun she can have."_ He gritted his teeth and tugged on the handcuffs and she circled his nipple with her warm finger. She looked up at him and smirked. She reached in her pants pocket and grabbed the small silver key, unlocking each side. Once released the Doctor made swift use of his hands and flipped River onto her back and quickly started taking off her remaining clothing.

_"Why so quickly Doctor?"_ River breathed as he unhooked her bra and threw in across the room. He grabbed one of her breasts and cupped it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple. She groaned and, with his other hand, he practically yanked off her pants. He threw them and her knickers over his shoulder. She was so wet for him it soaked through her barely-there-panties and ruined those black shorts.

_"Because you pent me up to where I couldn't touch you, which is a dangerous thing to do. And now I'm going to fuck your brains out as punishment." _He growled in her ear as he tore off his jacket and shirt, throwing them along with all the other miscellaneous clothing items. He drove his erection through her wet folds so hard, River whimpered and bit her lip. The whimper quickly dissolved into moaning and she clawed his back as he slid in and out of her. He slammed into her hips so hard, she was seeing stars with every thrust.

_"Damnit Doctor."_ River groaned, moving her hands to the Doctor's waist and digging her fingers in and he continued to thrust harder and faster. With one final thrust, River fell over the edge into orgasm with the Doctor close behind. He bit her neck right as he came in her and she screamed his name, clenching him in her hands so hard she was afraid she'd make him bleed, but she didn't care. The Doctor collapsed onto the floor and rolled over to lay next to River, her head on his chest.

_"So Doctor, how about next Halloween I be a nurse?" _River traced his jawline, looking into his eyes. She looked the most beautiful after they got done having sex, sleepy eyed and hair a mess.

_"Well then maybe you will know how to save me from the heart attack that costume will give me." _He chuckled and moved a hand to lay behind his head.

_"I won't make it that bad sweetie." _River laughed with him and laid a hand over his other heart. She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes, listening to his hearts beat.

_"Of course you will." _The Doctor looked down at his sleepy wife and kissed her head. She stood up after a minute and offered him a hand.

_"C'mon. The floor wouldn't be as comfy to sleep on as our bed." _She smirked and he gladly let her pull him up. Leaving all their garments on the floor to be picked up later, they strolled to their bedroom to either go to sleep or have round two. They would decide on the way.


End file.
